<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une équipe de choc by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592544">Une équipe de choc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki et Peter ont été mis en équipe ensemble pour leur première mission, qui ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une équipe de choc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Écrit sur le thème "unanime".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La décision avait été unanime : Loki et Peter seraient en duo durant la prochaine mission des Avengers. Peter avait rejoint l'équipe seulement quelques mois plus tôt et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de participer à une vraie mission, comme celles dont il avait déjà tant entendu parler de la bouche de ses nouveaux collègues, celles qui sauvaient le monde et protégeaient des tas de gens, celles qui restaient dans les mémoires et qu'on racontaient des générations plus tard. Autant dire qu'il avait hâte, l'impatience et l'excitation se mêlant dans ses veines et le tenant éveillé jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Loki, quant à lui, après avoir tenté de détruire la ville de New York et s'être attiré les foudres de son frère, s'était arrangé pour gagner les bonnes grâces des super-héros afin de partager leur gloire. Quitte à être dans le feu des projecteurs, autant être du côté des vainqueurs. Pour lui aussi, il s'agissait de sa toute première mission, mais contrairement à l'araignée, il n'était pas si enthousiaste. Il n'avait jamais travaillé en équipe et n'aimait pas cela. Aussi, il doutait fortement de cette alliance. Même s'il reconnaissait volontiers apprécier le jeune homme.<br/>
<br/>
Une fois de plus, la décision avait été unanime : Loki et Peter surveilleraient l'entrée pendant qu'ils s'introduiraient dans le bâtiment et iraient au devant du danger. Tandis que le premier était plutôt satisfait de cette mission, le second accusait la puissance destructrice de sa déception. Rester dehors, en plein courant d'air, au milieu d'une rue parfaitement déserte ? Il avait eu l'audace d'envisager un peu mieux pour ses premiers pas en tant qu'Avenger. Appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, il s'entêtait à enfoncer le bout de sa chaussure dans une faille du trottoir.</p><p>— La prochaine sera mieux, le rassura le dieu.</p><p>— Elle pourra difficilement être pire.</p><p>— Si j'étais toi, je ne miserais pas trop sur ça.</p><p>Devant l'air peu convaincu de son partenaire, il s'expliqua.</p><p>— Ça risque de te surprendre, mais j'ai appris que la situation était toujours capable de s'empirer, même quand on pense avoir touché le fond.</p><p>Peter soupira et finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol, plongeant son visage entre ses mains. Loki fixa son regard sur l'horizon, calme, immobile, silencieux. Tous ses sens étaient sur le qui-vive.</p><p>— Je pensais qu'ils avaient confiance en moi, marmonna-t-il.</p><p>— C'est le cas, sinon pourquoi t'auraient-ils placé ici ? Ils comptent sur toi pour les protéger, pour évincer toute menace arrivant de ce côté.</p><p>Après un dernier coup d'œil, il relâcha quelque peu son attention et se baissa à hauteur du jeune homme.</p><p>— Tu es plus exposé qu'eux, Peter. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux pour une rue entière. Si un groupe se pointe, on ne peut compter que sur nous, pas moyen de les appeler à la rescousse, tu comprends ? Eux, ils sont tous ensemble, ils peuvent veiller les uns sur les autres. Nous, non. Il n'y a que nous. Honnêtement, à leur place, je n'aurais pas fait ce choix. Je t'aurais gardé au plus près pour te surveiller. Mais eux, ils t'ont laissé ici, tout seul, parce qu'ils ont confiance en toi, ils te savent suffisamment prêt à affronter un danger.</p><p>Peter releva la tête et lui sourit, rassuré par ces paroles.</p><p>— Ils m'ont laissé avec toi pour que tu me surveilles à leur place.</p><p>Loki se redressa et retourna à la contemplation de l'horizon, de plus en plus sombre.</p><p>— Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de faire de la garde d'enfant, petite araignée.</p><p>Après s'être relevé à son tour, Peter abattit son poing sur l'épaule du dieu en riant. Loki se contenta d'un sourire particulièrement amusé.</p><p>— Maintenant, tends l'oreille. Toujours entendre l'ennemi avant de le voir, ainsi ton corps se prépare avant même de sentir le danger s'approcher.</p><p>Au retour de leur première mission cette nuit-là, la décision fut unanime sans même qu'ils aient besoin d'en parler : ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre et surveilleraient toutes les entrées de la ville pourvu qu'ils le fassent ensemble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>